Harry Potter: After The Battle
by xXStefyXx
Summary: Wat gebeurde er voor het hoofdstuk "19 jaar later"?


Na de slag om Zweinstein

Harry draaide zich om en liep naar de toren van Griffoendor, maar toen hij daar kwam, wist hij natuurlijk niet wat het wachtwoord was. Gelukkig kwam Ginny er net aan, en vertelde Harry, Ron en Hermelien wat het wachtwoord was. Hand in hand liepen ze met z'n vieren naar binnen, en Hermelien en Ginny liepen mee naar de jongens slaapzaal. Uitgeput ging Harry op bed liggen, en Ginny kroop tegen hem aan. Zo vielen ze uiteindelijk in slaap.

"Harry! Harry!!"

Hij keek op en zag zijn ouders daar staan.

"We zijn trots op je lieverd," zei zijn moeder. "Alles is voorbij, en onze dood is gewroken."

Een kakelend gelach, en zijn moeder veranderde ineens in Voldemort.

"Wat dacht je nou? Dat je mij kon doden? Vroeger opstaan jochie, ik leef nog!"  
"Harry! Harry!!"

"Hè, wat?" vroeg hij slaperig, en keek op. Hij zag Ginny bezorgd op hem neerkijken.

"Is alles goed Harry?"  
"Ja, ik denk het wel.. Ik hoop dat die nachtmerries snel ophouden...", zei hij, nadenkend over wat hij had gedroomd. "Mijn moeder.. ze veranderde in Voldemort.. En Voldemort zei dat hij nog leefde..."

"Gelukkig was het maar een droom," zei Ginny, niet helemaal gerustgesteld. "Ga maar weer slapen, ik blijf wel wakker."  
"Maar..."  
"Nee, niks te maren, je bent uitgeput! Ga maar gewoon slapen, ik ben bij je."  
Harry ging weer liggen, en viel snel weer in slaap. Ginny keek naar hem, gaf hem een kus, en ging haar moeder opzoeken.

"Ma, Harry had weer een droom. Zijn moeder veranderde in Voldemort en zei dat hij nog leefde... Is het gewoon een droom of weer zo'n visioen waar hij pa toen mee gered had?"

Molly dacht even na. "Ik denk dat het gewoon een droom was, ze hadden alle Gruzielementen toch vernietigd?"

"Dat denken ze ja, ze denken dat Voldemort er zeven had gemaakt, maar zeker weten ze het natuurlijk nooit! De enige die dat zeker weet is Voldemort zelf."

"Kom, we gaan wel even naar het kamertje van Perkamentus, vragen we zijn portret wat de droom van Harry kan betekenen."  
"Ehm.. Ma, ik ga weer naar Harry, ik had gezegd dat ik bij hem zou blijven."  
"Is goed lieverd, ik ga wel even naar Perkamentus. Zal ik straks even bij jullie komen?"  
"Ja, doe maar."

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen, en zag Ginny naar hem kijken. Zo bleven ze nog een tijdje liggen, tot Molly binnenkwam.  
"Ik heb het aan Perkamentus gevraagd, maar die zegt dat het gewoon het verwerken van de laatste tijd was. Als je over een half jaar nog van die dromen hebt, moeten we ons zorgen gaan maken."  
Harry keek vragend, en Ginny zei: "Ik heb net aan ma gevraagd wat je droom kon betekenen, en die is naar het kantoor van Perkamentus gegaan en heeft het aan zijn portret gevraagd. Vandaar. Ma, hoe laat gaat de Zweinsteinexpress?"

"11 uur, ik pak jullie spullen wel even in, dan kunnen jullie gaan ontbijten."

Plotseling werd Ron wakker.

"Wat, Zweinsteinexpress, 11 uur? Hoe laat is het nu?"  
"10 uur, opschieten dus."

Ron sprong in zijn kleren, en ondertussen werd Hermelien ook wakker. Ze keek erg verward rond, tot ze zich realiseerde waar ze was.  
"Opschieten Hermelien, de Zweinsteinexpress vertrekt over een uur!" Hermelien keek wat slaperig voor zich uit, en Molly zei: "Ga maar ontbijten, ik pak je spullen wel in."

"Ok, _brushio_!" mompelde ze, en plotseling was haar haar gekamd en haar kleren wat ontkreukeld. "Laten we gaan."  
Toen ze in de Grote Zaal kwamen, barstte de zaal uit in luid gejuich. Alle leerlingen die op school waren gebleven, joelden en klapten. Terwijl ze naar de tafel van Griffoendor liepen, stond professor Anderling op, en vroeg of Harry, Ron en Hermelien even naar voren wilden komen. Ze liepen richting de lerarentafel, en keken elkaar vragend aan. Toen ze bij Anderling waren gekomen, vroeg Anderling of de zaal even stil wilde zijn. Vervolgens zei ze:

"Harry, vanaf het moment dat je hier op school kwam, zijn er vreemde dingen gebeurd. In je eerste jaar had je de Steen der Wijzen, in je tweede jaar de Geheime Kamer. Vervolgens in je derde jaar leerde je de vrienden van je vader kennen, en de waarheid van wie je ouders hadden verraden. In je vierde jaar had je het Toverschooltoernooi, en was je getuige van de terugkeer van Heer Voldemort. In je vijfde jaar heb je je verzet tegen professor Omber, met de Strijders van Perkamentus en ben je Sirius weer verloren, en in je zesde jaar heb je met professor Perkamentus een aantal Gruzielementen gezocht. Nu, in wat je laatste jaar op Zweinstein had moeten zijn, heb je Voldemort vernietigd. De hele toverwereld is je dankbaar, en ik weet zeker dat de Dreuzels die van ons weten je ook zeer dankbaar zijn. Jullie krijgen als beloning een jaar lang nablijven."  
Harry keek op naar het lachende gezicht van Anderling, maar begreep niet waarom ze lachte. Toen hij opzij keek zag hij dat Ron het ook niet snapte, maar Hermelien keek alsof ze de loterij had gewonnen. Toen keek Hermelien naar Ron en Harry, en zei lachend: "Jongens, we mogen volgend jaar onze opleiding afmaken!"

Harry en Ron keken elkaar aan, en zeiden in koor: "Echt waar?"  
Toen begonnen ze te lachen, en zeiden dat ze natuurlijk weer terugkwamen. Het zou vreemd zijn zonder Perkamentus en Sneep, maar, dacht Harry, het is maar goed ook eigenlijk dat ik geen les van Sneep meer krijg, stel je voor dat ik nog eens zin zou hebben in toverdranken, en hij begon te grinniken. Hermelien en Ron keken hem vragend aan, maar Harry nam zich voor nooit te vertellen waar hij aan dacht.

Toen Anderling zag dat ze allemaal weer terug wilden komen, keek ze naar de Grote Zaal.

"En iedereen die volgend jaar graag nog eens terugkomt is natuurlijk ook welkom. Waarom gaan jullie niet zitten?" zei ze tegen het trio, "Dan staan we nog een moment stil bij alle mensen die zijn gestorven zodat iedereen weer in vrede kan leven."  
Het was een paar minuten doodstil. Harry dacht aan iedere vriend die hij was verloren, en kreeg tranen in zijn ogen. Zijn ouders, Carlo, Sirius, Dwaaloog, Hedwig, Fred, Lupos, Tops en alle anderen waren gestorven zodat iedereen in vrede kon leven. Maar dan nog waren het er teveel...

"En nu snel ontbijten," doorsneed Anderling de stilte, "De trein gaat over een half uur, en ik weet zeker dat een heleboel mensen hun spullen nog moeten pakken!"

Om 7 uur 's avonds reed de trein het King's Cross op, en toen Harry van platform 9¾ kwam, keek hij rond. Plotseling zag hij mensen die hij niet had verwacht. Tante Petunia, oom Herman en Dirk kwamen zjin kant op lopen. Toen ze bij hem waren, keek hij tante Petunia aan, en zei: "Ik weet waarom u zo'n hekel aan mijn moeder had. Als u nog wilt, wil ik het u wel leren. Ik ga volgend jaar nog naar school, daarna kunnen we kijken of u er talent voor heeft. En als Dirk en oom Herman willen, wil ik het hun ook wel leren. Beschouw het maar als een bedankje dat ik al die jaren bij jullie heb mogen wonen, ik besef nu hoe belangrijk dat was. Als ik niet bij jullie had mogen wonen, had deze wereld waarschijnlijk in puin gelegen. Dan had Voldemort me al vermoord voor ik ook maar kon lopen. Thuis krijgen jullie wel te horen wat er het afgelopen jaar is gebeurd, en ik wil ook weten hoe het met jullie was gegaan. Eerst wil ik iemand aan jullie voorstellen."

Vanachter de groep Wemels die nog over waren kwam Ginny aanwandelen.  
"Dit is mijn vriendin Ginny, Ginny, volgens mij had jij mijn oom, tante en Dirk nog niet ontmoet. Komen jullie eten op Het Nest?" zei hij nog snel tegen zijn oom en tante.

Petunia en Herman wisselden een paar blikken uit.

"Nou, vooruit," zei oom Herman. "Maar ik wil nu wel weten waar je het over had zonet."

Harry rolde met zijn ogen.

"Magie oom, magie."

's Avonds in Het Nest was het een drukte van belang, alle belangrijke mensen uit de Slag waren er, en er werd veel gehuild en feestgevierd. Pas vroeg in de ochtend was het feest afgelopen, en ging iedereen weer naar huis. Harry viel uitgeput op zijn bed, en viel bijna meteen in slaap. Toen hij wakker werd, zag hij dat Ginny naast hem was komen liggen.


End file.
